1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water faucet and, more particularly, to an upright water faucet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional water faucet in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 8 comprises a faucet body 10, and a water outlet pipe 100 connected to the faucet body 10. The faucet body 10 has an upper portion connected to a control valve (not shown) and a control handle (not shown) and a lower portion connected to a hot water pipe (not shown) and a cold water pipe (not shown). The upper portion of the faucet body 10 is formed with a receiving chamber 11 to receive the control valve, and the lower portion of the faucet body 10 is formed with a receiving chamber 12 to receive the hot water pipe and the cold water pipe. The faucet body 10 is made of a solid metallic bar which is turned and worked to form the receiving chambers 11 and 12 of the faucet body 10. The faucet body 10 has a mediate portion formed with two (hot and cold) water lines 13 connected to the hot water pipe and the cold water pipe and a water outlet line 14 connected to the water outlet pipe 100. The faucet body 10 has a side formed with a mounting recess 15 for mounting the water outlet pipe 100. The control valve has two water inlet holes (not shown) that are movable to align with the water lines 13 of the faucet body 10 and a water outlet hole (not shown) that is movable to align with the water outlet line 14 of the faucet body 10. Thus, the hot water from the hot water pipe and the cold water from the cold water pipe are supplied to and mixed in the control valve through the water lines 13 of the faucet body 10. Then, the mixed water in the control valve flows through the water outlet line 14 of the faucet body 10 into the water outlet pipe 100 for use with a user.
However, the faucet body 10 is made of a solid metallic bar, thereby increasing the costs of fabrication. In addition, the faucet body 10 is made of a solid metallic bar which is turned and worked to form the receiving chambers 11 and 12 of the faucet body 10, so that the faucet body 10 is not made easily and rapidly, thereby elongating the manufacturing time, complicating the working process, and decreasing the working efficiency.
Another conventional water faucet in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 9 and 10 comprises a hollow faucet body 20, a dividing seat 21 mounted in the faucet body 20, and a water outlet pipe 200 connected to the faucet body 20. The faucet body 20 has an upper portion connected to a control valve and 22 and a control handle 23 and a lower portion connected to a hot water pipe (not shown) and a cold water pipe (not shown). The faucet body 20 has an inside formed with a receiving chamber 201 to receive the control valve 22, the control handle 23, the dividing seat 21, the hot water pipe and the cold water pipe. The faucet body 20 is made of a solid metallic bar which is turned and worked to form the receiving chambers 201 of the faucet body 20. The receiving chamber 201 of the faucet body 20 has a wall formed with two opposite limit grooves 202. The faucet body 20 has a side formed with a mounting recess 203 for mounting the water outlet pipe 200. The dividing seat 21 has an inside formed with two (hot and cold) water lines 212 connected to the hot water pipe and the cold water pipe and a water outlet line 213 connected to the water outlet pipe 200. The dividing seat 21 has a periphery formed with two opposite limit ribs 211 inserted into the limit grooves 202 of the faucet body 20. The control valve 22 has two water inlet holes (not shown) that are movable to align with the water lines 212 of the dividing seat 21 and a water outlet hole (not shown) that is movable to align with the water outlet line 213 of the dividing seat 21. Thus, the hot water from the hot water pipe and the cold water from the cold water pipe are supplied to and mixed in the control valve 22 through the water outlet line 213 of the dividing seat 21. Then, the mixed water in the control valve 22 flows through the water outlet line 213 of the dividing seat 21 into the water outlet pipe 200 for use with a user.
However, the faucet body 20 is made of a solid metallic bar, thereby increasing the costs of fabrication. In addition, the faucet body 20 is made of a solid metallic bar which is turned and worked to form the hollow receiving chamber 201, thereby producing much wasted material during the working process. Further, the faucet body 20 needs to have a wall thickness large enough to support the dividing seat 21, thereby elongating the manufacturing time and complicating the working process.